polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Hungaryball
Hungaryball |nativename = Magyarlabda|image = Hungaryball.png|reality = Magyarország (Hungary)|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|personality = Genious, aggressive|language = Hungarian (Magyar)|capital = Budapestball|religion = Catholicism Protestantism Judaism|founded = October 23, 1989|predecessor = Hungarian People's Republicball|intospace = Of course Igen|friends = Polandball (BFF) Croatiaball Estoniaball Finlandball Austriaball Germanyball Albaniaball Kosovoball Turkeyball Azerbaijanball Uzbekistanball Bulgariaball Mongoliaball Szekelylandball|enemies = Gypsyball Commie vodka Gefilte fish Hairy Hobbits Mad Max Frog ISISball Ukraineball|likes = Tourism, Lakes, Caves, Farms, Military, Pálinka, Goulash, Kürtöskalács, Hot Springs, Claiming Slovakiaball's and Romaniaball's clay, Building walls|hates = TRIANON(!!!), being called a Slav/Bozgor, Political corruption, Most of his neightbors, Communism, Confusing hungry and Hungary, Other countries saying Bucharest instead of Budapest, Immigrants,|gender = Male|status = Still crying after the Treaty of Trianon|successor = |ended = |food = Kürtöskalács, Gulyásleves (Goulash Soup), Erős Pista (liquid paprika), Hortobágyi húsos palacsinta (pancake filled with meat), Túrós tészta (pasta with cottage cheese), Töltött Káposzta (Stuffed Cabbage), Túró rudi (cottage cheese chocolate)|bork = Pàprìka pàprìka|onlypredecessor = Hungarian People's Republic|predicon = Hungary}} Hungaryball ''' (Hungarian Republicball until 2012) is a countryball in Central Europe. Sometimes other Countryballs think he needs food because his name sounds like Hungry. They tease him from that. History One of the oldest countryballs in Europeball. Hungarianballs settled in Europeball in 895, but by that time, some Avarballs were already in the Carpathians. The history of Hungaryball is constant war, first with Mongolballs, then with kebab. '''Hungaryball, along with Austriaball defended Europe from kebab for hundreds of years, but eventually subdued. After that, Habsburg Empireball anschlussed what's left of Hungaryball, until the revolution of 1848. In 1867, Habsburgball made a deal with Hungaryball, and they became Austria-Hungaryball. Shortly after this came WW1, in which Austria-Hungaryball fought alongside with German Empireball and Ottomanball, but they lost, and as a result, two thirds of Hungaryball's clay were given to Czechoslovakiaball, Austriaball, Serbiaball and Romaniaball at the Treaty of Trianon. Becuase of this loss, Hungaryball hates Romaniaball, Serbiaball, and Slovakiaball ever since. Shortly before ww2, Naziball gave back some of the stolen clay to Hungaryball, and because of this, they became BFFs for a short time, and fought Sovietball together but they lost, and Sovietball occupied them both, along with many others. Hungaryball rebelled against Sovietball in 1956, it was like this: Sovietball: Life is nice when you can opress Hungaryballs! ''Hungaryball: GO AWAY COMMIE *Throwing molotov cocktails and hanging up state security personnel*'' Sovietball: Mkay, then sending the tanks Hungay. Sovietball eventualy left in 1989. In 2004, Hungaryball became the member of EUball. Personality Hungaryball thinks he's the most genius of all the nations, so he usually comes up with a "great idea" (a trick or a loophole) to solve problems. Hungaryball is BFF with Polandball. Hungaryball hates to be called "mongol", "bozgor", "hungry", or even worse, "SLAV" and if called such, will usually respond with a rather quirky but devastating insult to the offender. Hungaryball's language is known to consist the most cursewords of all languages. Friends * Hungaryball is his own best friend. After that, Polandball comes close because their shared some kings, love in alcohol, and fought battles by each other's side.. * Polandball: Best friends forever since the middle ages. * Croatiaball, Hungaryball's 'best friend fought and died side by side, help eachother and hate Serbiaball. But never forget 1848! * Czechiaball: Cold beer, nice cars and pretty womans and can also into every organization as I. But is also atheist scum, and accepting the Trianonist doctrine. Still friends though. * Germanyball, not because they fought two world wars together, but they share a lot of toy-cars and puzzle pieces together, which they call economy. But today he lets kebabs running all over my clay. Why yuo no build fence???? * Finlandball. They are our brothers, and also removing Vodka in 1939 * Estoniaball, they are also our brothers. * Sloveniaball is of best neighbour and good trade partner. * Austriaball-Lets restore Empire *Turkeyball And Azerbaijanball- I know we were enemies but now we are good friends. Enemies *'Hungaryball has three arch enemies, those who profited the most from the Treaty of Trianon: ** Romaniaball, for they took Transylvaniaball from him, and opressing Hungarianballs living in Transylvaniaball and Szekelylandball. ** Slovakiaball, cuz they've declared independence on Felvidék. But it's a much milder rivalry - see Friends section. Also, both of them hates Syriaball and Afghanistanball for flooding EUball with immigrants. ** Serbiaball, for they stole a part of Southern-Hungaryball, and are regularly beating up inoccent Hungarianballs living there, * Gypsyball, because they steal everything that's movable, and they won't ever work. * Franceball, for the Trianon Treaty, and also because he keeps so much muslims in his basement. * Jewcubes and 10balls, because they continously fuck over Hungarianballs. But also hates Fake Kebabs. * Sovietball because they're commies. Never forget 1956! *Ukraineball, because he oppresses Hungarians living there *isisball, because he is destroying everything Family * Polandball: BFF and Bro (he is not my relative but I consider part of the family) * Szekelylandball: Twin * Finlandball: My brother * Estoniaball: My sister * Khanty-Mansiball: Long lost little brother * Austriaball: Great-War Brother (he is not my relative, but he is one of my best friends, I also consider part of the family) Hungary or Libya.png Hungaryball_Card-2.png|Map, flag, and Hungaryball himself. Slovakia history.png USAvsslovenia.png Austria Hungary.png Hungary's army.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png 'Murica worried about Texas.jpg Versailles and Trianon.png 8eYTbBu.png CQlB0fk.png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Russia Visits some Friends.png How countries remove kebab.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png Fml5q741ct9x.png XhJaAco.png NIeXW29.png Adminpic2.png TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png The Landlockers.png BattleOfSzigetvar.jpg Images-1.jpg K13Z2yt.jpg 10636082 367118116778361 5734779760179915099 n.png Rusyn's question.png BwNhnU0.png 0UrF2nI.png Comics.PNG 1316914602003.png Legal Cubic Methods.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg qgv5uVh.png HadNQkp.png TnOZgxU.png 'fIcyCxy.png Gr4YS00.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'uQHPzvJ.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 'rcRHrHv.png 'bMozHUD.png CBN5lcK.png 7iXNpGQ.png 10711141 779123365466709 5147799832457926345 n.jpg *What's Up? Links *Faceook page }} cs:Maďarskoball es:Hungríaball fr:Hongrieballe pl:Hungaryball ru:Венгрия Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:NATO Category:Modern Countryball Category:Catholic Category:EU Category:Former kebab removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Finno Ugric Category:H Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Republic Category:Kebab Removers Category:Protestant Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:Hungaryball Category:Hungry Category:Capitalism Category:Nazi remover Category:Independent Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Former communists Category:Central Europe Category:Landlocked Category:Kebab killers Category:Remover of kebab Category:OECD Members Category:Visegrád Group Category:Pork Lovers Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Low countries Category:Euro removers Category:Good Category:Good articles Category:Heroic Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Democracy Category:Democracy lover Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Polandball Category:Poland Category:Middle Power Category:Nationalist Category:Evil